US 2006/0232867 A1 and US 2008/0170310 A1 disclose imaging optics having a plurality of mirrors that image an object field in an object plane into an image field in an image plane of the type mentioned at the beginning are known from. The imaging optics include a first partial objective that images the object field onto an intermediate image, and the imaging optics include a second partial objective that images the intermediate image onto the image field. The second partial objective includes a penultimate mirror in the beam path of the imaging light between the object field and the image field, and the second partial objective includes a last mirror in the beam path.